


Breaking God's Law

by TristaML



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fallen Angels, Lust, M/M, Obsession, Seduction, Temptation, Yaoi, kakavegeweek2021, prompt: afterlife, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristaML/pseuds/TristaML
Summary: Vegeta, an angel, is obsessed with Goku, a human. Can he wait to see him in eternity or will he allow his desires to overrun him?
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	Breaking God's Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baby_Buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/gifts).



> KakaVegeWeek2021 Submission   
> Prompt: Afterlife  
> Request Fic, requested by Baby_Buu  
> Request Premise: My take on a Fallen Angel KakaVege AU  
> A special thank you to Stardust_Steel for assisting me in beta-reading this 😊 Enjoy everyone!

Vegeta had been watching him for some time, ever since he first spotted him. He stood out like a beacon amongst his own kind, not only for his physical beauty and charm, but for his kind-nature and gentleness, coupled with simple, good humor. Vegeta was taken with him in a way that wasn’t acceptable to verbalize, but he bore his infatuation internally, nonetheless. He found the human to be equal parts fascinating, captivating, stimulating, but also jarring in that Vegeta could only watch him from afar. He longed to change their circumstances, but he knew that such an idea was taboo, and the risk versus reward was imbalanced to say the least. Still, he doted him.

Days, weeks, months, and even years have passed the Earthling by as Vegeta watched over him. The time didn’t wear on Vegeta quite the same, and it should mean nothing to him at all, but the longer he spent overlooking the young man, the slower time seemed. He knew better, but he’d been having all sorts of thoughts recently that he wasn’t used to; ideas spurred on by the young man who has now maintained his attention for far longer than he ought to have be capable.

Vegeta was caught in a conundrum which he was refusing to acknowledge, but not quite managing to ignore. Ever since he spotted him doing katas in a golden field, surrounded by nothing by God’s nature in its abundance, Vegeta found that he couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to much of anything else going on in the Earth. He was _supposed_ to be keeping an eye out on the human’s and their shenanigans, as it was his duty to look over a particular providence, but he found himself distracted from that job more and more often ever since he’d come to know him.

While doing katas seemed to be the young man’s favorite hobby, watching him was now Vegeta’s. Never mind the fact that he could never come closer to the young man as he is now, he watched him still. Every time he did, he wanted for more of him. He longed to meet him. Just to see him up close. To feel the touch of his smooth skin and smell the fragrance of his hair and his body. He wished for a conversation with him. He couldn’t deny, though, that there was more to his desires than just those few simple, _honest_ things.

There had been murmurs recently, secret whispers from throughout his own people that should never have been uttered in such a holy place. Vegeta tried to ignore them. He was aware that he wasn’t the only angel who felt this way towards the humans upon the Earth but knew better than to share such information. So, he kept his thoughts to himself as best he could for. He planned to do so as long as he could manage.

In the meantime, Vegeta went out of his way to find out everything he could about the human that had caught his attention so fully. He studied him dutifully and with great pleasure, never finding a dull moment in his research. He managed to even study his family, his country, his home, his friends, and even his lovers. None of the information he gathered was satisfactory, nor was the fact that it all meant _nothing_ to learn any of it enough to deter his interests. His thirst for more of him was unquenchable, as hard as he tried to satiate it.

The young man’s birthname was Goku, but his name once he ascended would be Kakarot. Vegeta knew that Kakarot would become a part of this kingdom as soon as the Lord decided was time. He was overjoyed with that knowledge, and he clung to his newborn name, memorizing it well, as he looked forward to the day when he would finally meet him face to face in the halls of his home in Heaven. But that day seemed so long from now. In spite of the fact that a human’s life is fleeting, and time is different for Vegeta as he is, he knew that he would have to wait to meet him, and he didn’t like to wait. There was nothing more to do, though, unless…

Unless he and some of his fellow angels descend from Heaven in search of their heart’s deepest desires.

Vegeta shuddered at the very idea of it. It was a dangerous plot, and a foolish one, but a temptation worth consideration. Vegeta imagined that if he could just have some time with Goku, the beautiful _Kakarot_ , then he would be satisfied. If he could but touch his face and bask in his beauty… would that settle his yearning? Or would it simply spur him on more?

How far would he take things with the young man given that he gets the chance? That’s another matter entirely. Or is it…

He knew the minds of some of the angels around him. The same thought has crept into _his_ mind. They dreamed an unimaginable dream. Unimaginable because the angels don’t get to experience life in its abundance the way that the humans do. Though they love, they are not taken and given in marriage. Though they lust, there is nothing to expend such an emotion upon. Though they yearn, they are not to chase after their desires, but to stay within their own realm and follow their own paths respectfully. Yet the human experience all of that and _more_.

It just isn’t fair.

As Vegeta watched over Goku going throughout his days and nights, he grew more and more obsessed with him. During his days it was easy not to be envious of the young man’s plight. His responsibilities were great. He worked all day and it seemed he had little to show for himself, though he never complained. He spent some of his time slacking off much to Vegeta’s amusement, but it wasn’t his daytime routine that Vegeta was drawn to, it was his evenings. During the night is when it became the most difficult for Vegeta to control his emotions, especially when Goku made love to his wife.

Vegeta watched their coupling in jealousy and in longing. He watched in praise as the handsome man’s muscles rippled, his breath hitched, and his groans vibrated. He watched in earnest as he thrust into her, only building his pleasure, until finally he came inside of her. He watched in need as he replaced the vision of her with himself in his mind’s eye, imagining that it was _he_ who Goku was kissing. He watched in impossible desire as he imagined that _himself_ to be who _Kakarot_ **_loved_**.

He’d never understood the humans and their ways, or the other angels and their desires, until he discovered **him** and uncovered his own source of forbidden lust. Goku was a temptation that was surely placed under his watch for this very reason. He is a test for Vegeta, Vegeta was sure of it. He knew that if he simply busied himself elsewhere- if he paid attention to the rest of his province the way that he was supposed to- and found joy in seeking out good deeds being done rather than peering in to watch the matrimonial intercourse between two earthly lovers, then he could possibly curb his desires and save himself from damnation.

It was so much easier said than done, of course. Still, he turned from the images and moved on as well as he could.

Compulsion was a weakness of Vegeta’s, and when an opportunity arose, Vegeta wasn’t quite prepared to turn it down. As hard as Vegeta had tried to ignore his ideas of having Kakarot, he could not forget the swell of intrigue and the sensation of want within him when chance came and offered him a deal too good to resist. He listened quietly as a group of his fellow angels spoke of their plans:

“Let us do this…” One of his fellow angels was saying.

“If we do, we will surely be punished…” Another answered.

“Let us bind ourselves together in it, then. What say you?”

The angels murmured amongst themselves. They were all weighing the pros and cons. They were, each of them, formulating a strategy. Plotting a way to get out of said trouble if they possibly could. As if it were possible to outwit God.

Only God knew the answer to their plight, and although they knew better than to tempt Him into wrath, still they devised their schemes.

“We have been discussing this for some time, now… I believe we all know what we feel… But we must make this promise to one another: that if we do this thing, and we are to be punished, we shall all be punished together. Each and every single one of us.”

Those words burned and churned inside of Vegeta as he considered this option strongly. He supposed he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, or in the wrong state of mind perhaps. He knew he should walk away, but he didn’t. Perhaps he was weak in that moment, with thoughts of Kakarot flickering through his head, threatening to consume his every sense and emotion.

If only…

He turned away from the lot of them and contemplated the possibilities. Wait another hundred years for the chance to welcome Kakarot home but never have anything more with him than a chaste, shallow greeting? Or go to him now, have him once and for all… and risk everything?

“… Vegeta?” One of the angels said, stirring him from his thoughts, “You in?”

A smirk darkened his face and he answered, “Yes. I’m in. Damned or not.”

The angels descended through gate atop a mountain, swarming throughout the land and upon the people of the Earth. Each of them had in mind a different path to take, and some were perhaps more devious in their ideas than the others, but Vegeta had only one single goal in mind: Kakarot. He headed to him without delay.

He assumed an earthly-looking body as he approached his location. His new body was not so different from his celestial form, but it was enough to feel what it was like to be human. He looked forward to experiencing every single bit of humanity that he could, and particularly everything he could with Kakarot.

This would be the event to mark all of his existence with- an encounter to treasure forever- and Vegeta’s mind reeled at the prospects. He was confident he would get what he wanted, but for now he maintained a calm and tactful demeanor. His plans could only be thwarted by the freewill of the human he had in mind, but he planned to use his charms to persuade him if he could manage.

He didn’t want to do anything that Goku didn’t want to do, but he was going to do everything in his power to get what he wanted from his regardless. His want has morphed into need. He _needed_ to see him, and in the flesh, and to have him, in the body. If he could manage to twist Goku into bending to his desires, then it would all be worth it.

Goku was a Godly man, though. Vegeta knew that pressing him into this enticement would not be an easy task, but he was still going to try. His plan was to try and befriend him at the very least, and to spend as much time with him as he possibly could. He didn’t exactly want his virtue, he just wanted to end his own with him. He’d determined already that speaking with him alone would be worth it, otherwise he would not have descended upon that mountain with his comrades in the first place. Still, he couldn’t help but entertain the idea of more, if only he could manage such a task with Kakarot’s consent.

“Have you heard?!” Vegeta heard the villagers crying out, “There’s been a great deal of newcomers in the cities! Men the likes of which our people have never seen before!”

Vegeta ignored them and went on his way. He knew the way to Goku’s home well, but he also knew that he wouldn’t be there. He’s out in the fields right now, doing katas again, unaware of his approach. Vegeta smirked to himself as he drew ever closer.

When he found his prize, he was even more enamored by his sight than ever before. He stood by and watched in silence as the young man went through several rounds of what looked like a very strenuous variation of poses. Each one was executed with perfection, and Vegeta breathed in deeply and tried to imagine what was going through the other man’s mind.

Being on the Earth like this was something wholly new for Vegeta, it was an assault on his senses, and he treasured every moment as he appreciated the fragrant scents of the field and the sunshine beating upon him. There was something calming about the wind rushing through his hair and the crunch of the grass beneath his feet. This is but a taste of God’s creation! Is this what Goku loves so much? Is this why he comes here so often?

He has so many things he wants to ask him, so many things he wants to say, and do, but he feared he might not have enough time if he doesn’t step in and speak to him now.

“Hello…” he started, his voice coming out in a deep rumble, startling the young man, who jumped and turned to see him standing there, just a few yards away.

“Oh, hey!” Goku called out to him, bowing respectfully, “Who are you? I didn’t even notice you standing there.”

Vegeta smirked at him, pleased to finally be talking to him. He came closer, and using his natural angelic guile, he answered, “My name is Vegeta. I have been watching you for some time, now.”

“Oh, yeah?” Goku smiled back, wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm, “I hadn’t noticed! What brings you all the way out here? Can I help you with something, Vegeta?”

“Yes,” Vegeta stated, coming up to just an arm’s length away from him, “And no.”

Goku looked bewildered. It was a good look on him. Innocence went well mixed with curiosity on his pleasant face as he looked Vegeta over. He shook his head, as though shaking off the trance Vegeta was putting him under, and he said, “I’m Goku, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.”

Vegeta wanted to trick him. He wanted to waylay him into falling for a trap, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He just couldn’t, not when he was looking into those wholesome eyes and that brilliant face that only God could create.

He smiled sadly and said, “It’s a pleasure you couldn’t possibly understand, _Kakarot_.”

“Kakarot?” Goku asked, tilting his head, “Why did you call me that? Who are you, really?”

“I already told you, I am Vegeta, is there more that you need to know?” Vegeta chuckled. He knew that Goku was becoming enamored with him already. He knew that he could show him the secrets of the angels. He knew that he could give him pleasure like he’s never known. Surely, Goku could sense it.

“Oh, come on,” Goku laughed, none the wiser, “That’s no way to make friends.”

Vegeta nodded and told him, deciding to be upfront with the object of his attentions, “Would you rather know the truth then?”

“Well, yeah!” Goku answered eagerly, stepping forward. “I don’t usually get many visitors all the way out here, and I figure you didn’t come here for no reason…”

Vegeta reached for his hand, and Goku gave it to him. His natural aura exuded upon the young man, working a spell on him, and Vegeta answered truthfully, “I came here for one reason, Kakarot: To see you.”

“But uhh,” Goku swallowed, coming closer, clearly enraptured by the sight of him, “ _Why_ are you here to see me?” He shook his head again and asked, “And why do you keep calling me that?”

“Kakarot is your rightful name,” Vegeta cooed, stepping closer as he held onto his hand, enjoying the feel of it beneath his fingers, his own senses ablaze. He could tell that Kakarot was giving into him now, but he needed to be honest with him if he was going to get what he wanted from him and have any type of honor left intact. So, he told him, “I’ve been longing to speak with you for so long. Longer than you can imagine. Kakarot… I only ask this of you: Spend the day and the night with me?”

“Huh?” the young man replied, and it seemed to Vegeta that he was torn between answering one way or the other.

Whispering and lifting his free hand to Kakarot’s face where he gently caressed his cheek, Vegeta admitted, “Surely you realize by now what I really am…”

Goku leaned into his touch as he stared at him, enamored, before he jolted back to himself. A light of recognition came into his eyes and he declared, pulling himself out of Vegeta’s grasp, “It can’t be! _You_ can’t be… An angel?!” He turned away from him and paced the field. “This is impossible. This can’t be happening to _me_. I’ve heard of such things, but I never imagined that _I_ would be subjected to anything like it!” He turned back to Vegeta and asserted, “Tell me it’s not true! Oh, but tell me that it is! You _are_ an angel, aren’t you? You were sent from Heaven by the Most High?!”

“Yes… and no,” Vegeta answered, drawing nearer to him yet again. He admitted, “I was not sent by Him, but I am that which you say that I am. I came of my own accord, Kakarot. I came for the sole purpose of seeing you. I wish to get to know you, all of you, if you will have me. Say that you will.”

“Me?!” Goku cried, “ _All of me?!_ ” He shook his head again as though dismissing the thought, even as he asked, “W _-_ What do you mean?!”

“I think you _know_ what I mean,” Vegeta pressed, grasping for his hand again. He told him, “You would not be entertaining me unaware, but fully acknowledging it. I could have tricked you, but I chose not to, such is my gift to you. I do not intend to deceive you. Kakarot… Take my precious gift and consider me strongly.”

Goku’s mouth hung open as he stared at Vegeta torn between his longing and his righteousness.

Vegeta reached his hand up once again to grasp Goku’s face once more, and he pulled it towards him as he said, “Spend the day with me, Kakarot, and I will answer any and all questions you may have about the Heavens above. Spend the night with me, and we can have eternity together.” He added in thought, _‘Even if it’s only in our memories…’_

Goku stood before him stricken with such emotions as he had never experienced, and a gravitational pull towards Vegeta that he couldn’t express, much less deny. Vegeta pulled him closer still and beckoned for his kiss with his eyes, tilting his head upwards to welcome it.

Goku’s eyes fell to a close as he drew closer, but at the last possible moment, he snapped out of his stupor and cried, “No! I- I _can’t_. This is wrong, isn’t it? Why are you tempting me, Vegeta? Is this my trial? One of many, I’m sure! Don’t do this to me! Ah! But you’re too difficult to resist! There’s an allure in you that I’ve never come across before, and I’m uncertain of myself. But my heart is telling me that this would only lead to ruin…”

“You know nothing of ruin!” Vegeta told him angrily, “Hear me! _You_ are the only thing that matters to me in all of this world and the next. You are _worth_ me failing my own trial! I came here for the sole purpose of seeing you! Because I _had_ to! Lest it torment me forever! Can you imagine what it’s like up there! To pine after a human! While I was in a state of physically pompous unfeeling, yet my soul hungered for you all the same! But here and now! Like this! We could experience it all. Together. Let me stay with you, Kakarot! This will be unfettering for both of us!”

Goku licked his lips as he considered his words. Vegeta saw the longing in him, but Goku shook his head and told him, “I am in a difficult place. But… I have made my decision: you can stay with me. I will spend the day with you. And the night. It is the right thing to do, as you have asked it of me. Surely you will thirst as you’ve never thirst before. Surely you will feel hunger like you’ve never known. But you and I are never to be anything more than acquaintances. I have rules that I have to follow. Whether you’ve broken your own or not. And while I’m flattered, and I won’t turn you away, I have to cling to my good conscious. So, when the morning comes, I want you to leave.”

With that Goku turned and headed for his house. Vegeta was wroth to hear those words, but Goku had given him something to go off of, and Vegeta planned to make the most of their time together regardless.

Goku showed him his home, which Vegeta knew very well already. He introduced him to his family, his wife, his brother, his father, and his father-in-law, all of whom Vegeta was already all-too familiar with, though he didn’t share that information with him. His listened and appreciated the gesture of kindness as Goku showed him the garden he tended, and the animals that he watched. Vegeta was bored with such a display, but he tried to see things from Kakarot’s perspective. He tried… but he was only biding his time.

He tried to tell Kakarot of all the secrets he knew, but Kakarot asked for no answers. He tried to tell Kakarot of the simpler ways of doing things, and of the enlightenment that he could offer him, but Kakarot chose to remain ignorant of all of that.

Kakarot was right about his presumptions, though, and he was as kind to him as ever. Vegeta felt hunger and thirst unlike he’d ever experienced, and Kakarot offered him what he could to satiate his needs. Vegeta was grateful and pleased.

When the evening came, Vegeta anticipated dinner in Kakarot’s home more so than he should have, but not for the food. Every morsel was delicious, and every moment spent with Kakarot’s family was precious, still, it wasn’t what he most desired. His eyes had been tracing Kakarot’s quality form all day long, and his desires darkened the further they went into the evening.

Kakarot’s wife that suggested wine for their guest and Vegeta was beside himself with joy. Just as Vegeta suspected, she was unaware of the situation at hand because Goku had foolishly chosen not to tell her. Vegeta accepted eagerly, and he smirked behind his glass as he drank, while Goku did so with caution. Goku may have been nervous, anticipating the effects of the wine couple with the effects of Vegeta as he was, but he wasn’t going to turn anything away from his guest.

 _‘Anything except for himself,’_ Vegeta thought. He couldn’t have that, and time was running thin.

This situation was unfolding nicely, though, and through no fault of his own. Kakarot has been leaning closer and closer to him the longer their time together wore on, and Vegeta was well aware that getting what he wanted would be easily done with the young man inebriated and uninhibited. There would be plenty of time for them both to reconsider their actions in the morning. For now, though, Vegeta was confident. While he wasn’t going to force himself upon the other man, he was certainly going to try to tempt him once again. Kakarot would not have drank of that wine unless he _wanted_ himself to be tempted. Surely, Goku wanted an excuse to blame his weakness upon, and Vegeta was fine with that.

Before long, everyone else in the house had gone to sleep, but Vegeta declared that he wasn’t tired. Goku, as the host, felt obligated to stay up with him, and so they went into a guess bedroom room to talk where they could be alone and unfiltered.

Vegeta drew from his magical charms once again. Coming closer to Goku as they bathed in the moonlight coming in through a well-placed window, Vegeta spoke in low tones on whatever topic Goku chose. He watched lovingly as Goku’s face glowed under the beams of that white light, and Vegeta could see the tinted pink on his cheeks as he was flushed with drunkenness, smiling and laughing softly.

“You have a beautiful home and a wonderful family,” Vegeta acknowledged, “You truly have been blessed.”

“Thank you, Vegeta,” Goku hummed, seemingly feeling at peace. When his eyes fell upon Vegeta’s, though, the angel could see the shadow of consideration in them. The thought that has been plaguing him all day was infesting his mind. The young man licked his lips and turned away.

“Look at me,” Vegeta commanded, demanding his attention. Once he had his eyes back on him, he told him, “It’s natural for you to want me… For me to want you…”

“I never said it wasn’t,” Goku answered in a hushed voice and he drew closer to him.

“Let it take control, Kakarot…” Vegeta answered boldly. “If this is to be our one and only night together, let’s make it last. Let us make memories that you and I will never forget.”

Goku descended his lips towards Vegeta’s again, but he avoided his mouth by moving his face away at the last second. Instead of kissing him, he whispered into his ear, “What about when the morning comes, Vegeta? I’m not that drunk now, but I’m not sober, either. What about when I’m sober again and you’re gone forever? And both my life and my reputation are ruined? And my wife is hurt? And my conscious eats away at me? What about _your_ future? Do you not care what is at stake?”

“Nobody has to know…”

“God will know…”

“Ahh, yes,” Vegeta smirked, “But you can be forgiven.” Vegeta brushed his lips sensually along Kakarot’s cheek, causing Goku to gasp. Vegeta wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

“Ohh,” Goku breathed heavily, taking in Vegeta’s otherworldly scent as he wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s waist. “I can be forgiven…” He murmured quietly, nestling his nose against Vegeta’s neck, and daring to feather his lips along the curvature.

Vegeta’s excitement rose. His senses had been overwhelming him all day today, but _this!_ This was what he had been craving all along.

Goku gripped Vegeta’s waist tighter. Vegeta found that he couldn’t get enough of that strong hold, but his breath hitched as Goku’s braved moving his hands up along his waist, traveling to his ribs before coming back down along his abs. All of his attention was glorious and Vegeta basked in this moment like it would be his last as he clung to him. It probably would be.

Goku was growing more bold and secure with his decision by the second, and Vegeta found that the young man was now kissing up his neck. Vegeta ran a hand along his chest, returned the gesture of exploration, feeling along his body for the first and only time as he finally had the man of his desires in his arms. Vegeta breathed in his scent, the scent of this wonderful human man. Goku kissed up his jaw, opening his eyes to stare down at Vegeta fervently for another second as he contemplated making his final decision. Vegeta stared up at him and awaited the verdict.

Passionately, Goku sealed the deal, pressing his lips against the angel’s, and from there he proceeded to kiss him deeply, sinking his tongue into his mouth in such a way that Vegeta had only ever imagined having the pleasure, or the mere experience, of him doing before. Vegeta grinned into the action, zealous of his trophy, and he pulled him closer to his body, relishing in every detail of the other man. He committed it all to memory with every passing moment.

Goku was unable to help himself. He’d been tempted by Vegeta all day long. After wrestling for far too long with his own desires and finally deciding that he was going to go through with this, Goku pulled Vegeta’s shirt up and off of his body and tossed it to the side without care. He let it lay there, along with the rest of his right-minded cognizance. Vegeta walked across the room before turning back to Goku and beckoning him closer as he stood before the bed. Luring him in completely, Goku followed him.

Vegeta made the most of his night with Kakarot, and he declared to himself that this sin was, without a doubt, the best of all sins. He finally understood why the human’s struggled so much with resisting such an immense pleasure. He was enthralled to have been able to share this experience with Kakarot. 

When the morning came, Kakarot was rueful. He wouldn’t look Vegeta in the eye. He wouldn’t look any of his family in the eye for that matter, and he mourned for his innocence and he prayed for his forgiveness. Vegeta promised he wouldn’t breathe a word of this, but Goku had nothing to say to that, he only told him to leave. Vegeta did, just as he’d promised.

Now, Vegeta didn’t know what to do with himself. His only desire in coming here had been satiated. Yet, in spite of getting what he wanted, he burned for more, knowing that he did so in vain. He’d never have Kakarot again.

He couldn’t return home, though, and his fellow angels weren’t through with their own wicked desires. So, he went to the gate wherein he had come to Earth and awaited judgement. He prayed that Kakarot be spared, although he wasn’t sure that his prayers would be heard any more. The more he thought, the more forlorn he became. He’d made a mistake that could not be undone, for he knew that he’d never see Kakarot again in Heaven, for he was surely going to be damned to Hell.

Still, he prayed, and he sat there in waiting, letting his abstract and new feelings of hunger and thirst overrun him. It didn’t matter, anyways. What is flesh to his eternal life? He didn’t hope for atonement. He knew he had no chance at it. The only thing he had to look forward to now was the inevitable answering to his own decisions. The wrath of God would be coming shortly.


End file.
